The present invention generally relates to communication systems and equipments having a plurality of terminals and an exchange network and, more particularly, to a system for interconnecting an exchange network and a terminal having a communication ability with a plurality of communication band widths as a television conference system.
In a prior art system, a control circuit in a distributed module sets a communication band at a send/receive line circuit according to an idle band of a communication channel as disclosed in JP-A-63-296530, whereas a controller in a network interface instructs a communication band to the terminal controller of a terminal interface according to the value of a traffic status from a network to take a coincidence in communication band between variable band terminals as disclosed in JP-A-1-138837.
However, the prior art system has had such a problem that no consideration is paid to such a system as to perform direct communication band data exchange between terminals to take a communication band coincidence therebetween and thus the prior art system cannot be applied to a television conference system or the like.